buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Guardians
"Guardians" ( ''Tengoku '', lit. "Heaven") is an attribute. The deck users are Ageha Gokuraku and Guru Bunbuku in the anime. Playstyle Guardians are centered around keeping the number of cards in your drop zone low to activate abilities and gain resources. Additionally, many of the Guardians can still be used as regular support for the normal Worlds they belong to. List of Sets with Guardians Cards *D Booster Set Alternative 2: Four Dimensions *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! *D Booster Set 4: Shine! Super Sun Dragon!! *X Booster Set 1: The Dark Lord's Rebirth *X Booster Set Alternative 1: Crossing Generations *X Booster Set 2: Chaos Control Crisis *X Booster Set Alternative 3: LVL Up! Heroes & Adventurers! *X Booster Set 3: Overturn! Thunder Empire! *X2 Booster Set 1: Buddy Legends *S Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Lineage *X Character Pack 2: Excessive!! 100 Yen Star Dragon (JP) *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters *X Climax Booster: Driven to Disorder *X Climax Booster 1: Strongest Batzz Awakened ~Red Thunder Emperor~ (JP) *X Ultimate Booster 1: Buddy Quest Monsters ～Adventurer VS Demon Lord～ (JP) *S Ultimate Booster 3: Buddy Chronicle (JP) *Promo Cards List of Guardians Cards Ancient World Spells *All Dragons Go To Haven *Dragon Sky Regression Monsters Size 0 *Regeneration Envoy, Feather Dragon Mellow Size 3 *Dragon Protector of the Celestial Gate, Luminalion Danger World Monsters Size 1 *Impartial Beast, Garrdias Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 0 *Impartial Knight, Justlaw Dragon World Items *Impartial Cane, Fabulous Rod Spells *Gate of Pardon, -Forgiven- *Haven's Gift *Heavens Shield *Heavenz Sunshine Impacts *Guardians? Executioners? Or Worse!? Monsters Size 0 *Nativity Envoy, Bloom Dragon Jr. Size 1 *Envoy of Sol, Meraciel *Impartial Dragon, Monochrome Dragon *Melody Envoy, Sword Flute Dragon Size 2 *Guardian Cavalry Dragon, Glittoneah *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Fallen Wing Dragon Size 3 *Guardian Deity Dragon of Paradise, Avalon *Unsullied Executer Dragon, Judge Charuthea Impact Monsters Size 3 *Avalon, “Benedict Ray” Dungeon World Items *Nirvana Sword, Heavens Marius Spells *Encouragement of the White Veil *Glacious Defense Wall Monsters Size 1 *Deity Dragon Envoy, Muriel *Trust Envoy, Sephleed Size 2 *Pure White Envoy, Whitia Generic Monsters Size 0 *Guru Bunbuku Size 3 *Guru Bunbuku, Serious Mode! Hero World Spells *The Shield of Justice Will Never Shatter! Impacts *↑Glee Glee↑Big Wave☆ Monsters Size 0 *Blitz Envoy, Shinybell Size 1 *Impartial Warrior, Justihope *Justice Envoy, Angel Frill *Sparkling Envoy, Kirarian *Swoop Envoy, Angelus Size 2 *Moonlight Envoy, Moon Mask Katana World Spells *Spider Thread Art Monsters Size 2 *Giant Tanuki *Hellheaven Dragon, Hellrend Heavens Legend World Spells *Light of Guidance Star Dragon World Spells *Deity of Law *Gate of Absolution - Sanctuary - Monsters Size 0 *Life Envoy, Nectar Size 1 *Aeon Envoy, Soma *Aettir "SD" *Heavenarms, Zena *Infinitude Envoy, Amrita *Star Ocean Envoy, K22: Vonnegut Size 2 *Eternal Envoy, Aettir *Eternal Guardian Dragon, Aettir *Miraculous Water Envoy, Ochimizu *Perpetual Envoy, Elixiel Dual Cards Items *Sky Pillar Armor, Doreamarti (Dragon/Ancient) Spells *Dragon Blessing (Dungeon/Ancient) *Sky Dragon Divinity (Dragon/Ancient) Monsters Size 0 *Empress, Queen Ageha (Dungeon/Star Dragon) Size 1 *Deity Age Envoy, Michaelis (Dungeon/Dragon) Size 3 *Dragon Towards Transfiguration, Paradise Lost (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) List of Support Cards Ancient World Spells *All Dragons Go To Haven *Dragon Sky Regression Dungeon World Spells *Encouragement of the White Veil Dragon World Spells *Gate of Pardon, -Forgiven- *Haven's Gift *Heavens Shield *Heavenz Sunshine Impacts *Guardians? Executioners? Or Worse!? Monsters Size 3 *Unsullied Executer Dragon, Judge Charuthea Impact Monsters Size 3 *Avalon, “Benedict Ray” Hero World Monsters Size 1 *Justice Envoy, Angel Frill Katana World Monsters Size 2 *Hellheaven Dragon, Hellrend Heavens Other Flag *Divine Guardians Star Dragon World Spells *Deity of Law *Gate of Saint, -Sanctuary- Monsters Size 1 *Infinitude Envoy, Amrita *Star Ocean Envoy, K22: Vonnegut Category:Dragon World Category:Ancient World Category:Star Dragon World Category:Hero World Category:Dungeon World